A New Dawn
by disharandive98
Summary: When Victoria is behind Bella and with Edward gone she visits her cousins Elena and Jeremy alongwith Jacob. B/K, E/E, D/C. ON HAITUS, NOT ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first crossover and it is of The Vampire Diaries and Twilight. It is going during New Moon and season 4 of VD. I hope you like it.

Bella POV

It had been months since Edward had left and I still wasn't able to get over it, How could I when I still was in love with him. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and was surprised to see Jacob standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey ,Jake what's up?

Jacob looked really tensed which was something totally different for him considering he was always care-free and free-spirited.

He moved inside my house and up the stairs to my room. I didn't understand what he was doing.

"We need to move Bella; the red-head bloodsucker is coming after you, start packing. Charlie will be safe, Billy is taking him for fishing this weekend and we're telling him that you're going with me to your cousins' house with me 'cause you need a change of surroundings after your break-up with Edward".

"Wait, you mean my cousins Jeremy and Elena who lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

"Yeah, start packing Bella". That was all I needed and I started packing, I hadn't seen them since their parents' death. I decided I'd call them up and give them a heads-up that I'll be coming.

Later that night I called Elena, she answered at the third bell.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" My cousin Elena sounded a little down but yet I had to ask this off her.

"Hey, can I and my friend Jacob come to your house this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure, hey I gotta go I have some homework to do".

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day Jacob and I took the first flight to Mystic Falls, Charlie and Billy left for fishing and Charlie was extremely happy that I was going to Mystic Falls because he thought I'll be able to get over Edward. When we arrived at the airport Jeremy was there to receive us. He had changed a lot since I had seen him the last time. He seemed more muscular and built-up , than the last I'd seen him. We got to the car, the drive to the Gilbert residence was quite silent except for Jacob and Jeremy making small talk.

Elena POV

I wasn't sure how I'd be able to control myself I had been a vampire for only a few weeks and wasn't sure if I'd be able to control my bloodlust or not. That's when I heard Jer's car pull up in the driveway. And it all happened very suddenly, Bella, Jer , and Bella's friend Jacob were coming through the doorway, Bella smelling extremely delicious and her friend Jacob extremely….bad, stinking almost. As she was coming through the doorway the back of her hand on the nail sticking on the doorway. And blood oozed out, I felt my fangs breaking their way through my gums, the veins under my eyes becoming visible and before I knew it I was lunging towards her…..

Tell me what you think, and do you want Bella with Damon or Klaus? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, so this is the second chapter and thank u guys so much for the reviews.  
_**

Bella POV

I saw Elena looking at my blood and then I was completely horrified at what I saw next…Elena's face was changing, dark veins appeared below her eyes and to my horror (at the fact that this was my cousin Elena and not one of the Cullen's), her fangs appeared as she lunged towards me. I watched with horror until someone blurred past me and I saw a guy holding onto Elena by her waist and telling her to stop. After a long fight the guy had Elena pinned onto a wall. That's when I saw him, he had black her and piercing blue eyes and looked really handsome. I went and stood behind Jacob knowing that if any of the two tried to hurt me then he would protect me. As I guessed this new guy was also a vampire and obviously stronger than Elena because he was able to stop her so easily.

"Your both vampires" Jacob spat.

"Well yes we are and you stink, I mean your blood stinks." The guy with the blue eyes said.

"That's cause I'm a werewolf" Jacob replied.

"Well then explain _dear _Bella over here to keep her mouth shut or I'll kill her". The guy said.

"You will not even touch Bella or…" But I cut him off since he was alone and there were two vampires

"Why don't you explain me all of this Elena, I'm sure I you me an explanation and" I said looking towards the guy with blue eyes "who are you?"

"I'm Damon" this guy who was Damon replied.

"Bella please…. I'm so sorry that I was about to bite you' your blood smelt so good, but I promise I won't hurt you"

"Ok". I believed her.

"its not okay bella" jake replied

"it is shes my cousin and I trust her…please jake"

"ok but im staying here" he said.

"fine" and then I turned towards Elena "explain".

After Jeremy had dressed up my wound we all sat down on the couch and Elena started telling me how

she had met the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan, how Stefan saved her life from the accident she and her parents went through, about Katherine, how she was the doppelganger, the Originals, the hybrids and both me and Jacob were shocked to know that werewolves could only change on a full moon, she told me about Klaus, how her blood was required to make hybrids and how she was turned.

And then I knew that I had a lot of things to explain too.

"Elena, I have to explain some things to you as well." And with that I started telling her how I met Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, about Victoria, James and Laurent, about how Victoria was still behind me and I also told the part where Jacob and his pack could change at will and how Edward could read everyone's minds but not mine and how Alice could see the future.

"So this Edward can read mind, and you Jacob can turn at will?" asked Damon.

"Yes and also even one bite from Edward and his family is venomous and he doesn't burn in the sun but sparkles." I replied.

We all were….confused after this. After what seemed like an hour Damon spoke. "ok then let's go to the boarding house and discuss about this change in..….species and lets call Klaus too, he's a thousand years old, he has to know something.

"Ok" Elena said and I and Jacob nodded.

Mickleson manor

Klaus POV:

I was sitting, drawing the sketch of a girl who I had met three years ago in Arizona.

**Flashback **

**I **was traveling on the road and came across a park and I smelt the blood of a girl, blood that smelt so good, better than most others, I had never smelt such blood in my 1000 years of existence and went towards her and that's when I realized she had been crying and though her blood smelt good, she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever met. I went towards her and decided I would talk to her, then compel her and be done with her.

"May I sit here?" I asked her. She looked up and I saw that she had big, black eyes and was really fragile. She didn't say anything, just nodded her head, I sat down next to her and decided I would go easy on her.

"I'm Klaus and who are you, love?" I said giving her my full attention.

"Klaus, as in your German." She replied. I got that a lot a thousand years ago; my name was not German so I decided to go with it.

"Yes, I'm German, but you still haven't told me your name, love."

"I'm bella".

"So Bella, what is a beautiful like you doing, sitting here on abench all alone crying." I gave her one of my fake concerned look only for her it wasn't quite fake, I was genuinely concerned for her for some unknown reason, but when I looked at her vulnerability I was reminded of tatia.

"I wasn't crying". She said defensively.

"Well of course love, you are crying, the tear tracks on your cheeks prove it. Now why doing you tell me why you were crying?"

"Cause you're a stranger." Well I must give her some credit, usually when I approached women, they would immediately start flirting with me, but she didn't which was why I was shocked, so I decided to give her the best reason I could.

"Cause I'm a stranger and so it's a possibility that we would never meet again and so your secret will be safe with me ". I decided I would persuade her to tell me until she would but I didn't have to wait too long cause she started telling me the reason of her sadness.

"Today is my birthday and my mom told me she is going to get remarried and….i mean its not like I don't like Phil, he's a nice guy , but I'm going to have to move to forks and live with my father and I'm not exactly excited." Bella told, I knew the problem wasn't too big, but for her it was and so I decided that I wasn't going to kill her today, not after everything I had been through.

"Well, that's really sad love, but I have to go now," and so I decided to compel her "so I want you to forget we ever met." At that she just nodded and I went away.

**End of Flashback**

i didn't know I had drawn her sketch once again and that was when my phone rang. I was surprised to see Damon's number flash on the screen. The elder Salvatore calling me had to do something with Elena.

"What do you want Damon?" I said picking up the phone.

"Klaus, come and meet us at the boarding house, its important. Damon replied.

"This better be good Damon" or I'm going to kill you, I thought but did not say anything.

_**So really hope you liked it. REVIEW **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, sorry I was busy with school and so I coundn't update, but here's Chapter 3. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I entered the Salvatore boarding house and was surprised to see Bella, the girl I had met in Arizona three years ago.

"Klaus" Bella said and at that moment I realized that this girl had, for some reason not forgotten me. Perhaps she had vervain on her, but looking at her something I felt something I had never felt when I saw Caroline or even Tatia for some reason.

"Yes, that's Klaus" Elena replied. And then I remembered Damon had called me.

"So, Damon why did you call me here, now this better be important or I will reach down your throat and pull out your insides." I said in a low, but menansing voice, at this comment I heard Bella's heart race and realized I shouldn't have threatened Damon infront of her.

"Klaus please sit we have something important to tell you." It was Stefan who spoke this time. I went and sat next to Bella. She started telling me about the vampires she had met in Forks, and tat was when I realized that Bella was a shield.

"Your a shield". I said.

"A what?" she asked me.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I remembered Klaus from 3 years ago when I had met him in Arizona, I had always thought he was a dream or hallucination. But now it all made sense that day he was compeling me to forget, but i didnt, maybe it was because of the same reason that Edward couldnt read my mind. He came and sat down next to me and I was scared and thats when I remembered he didnt bite me the day we had met. I told him everything and he called me a shield.

"Yes, a shield, it means that no cumpulsion can work on you."

"Well, what about him?" damon asked Klaus while pointing to Jacob.

"Ah, he's a shape shifter, it means that he can turn on will and unlike actual wearwolves whose curse activates only after killing someone, their's activates if anthing supernatural is near and so it did when the Cold Ones came. The Cold One as in the Cullens" He took their name with such disgust. "They are different from us, they dont have to be invited in, they dont't burn in the sun and the other differences that you know, anyway I have to go I have much more important things to do then sit around here and discuss about species of vampire and werewolves."

So arrogant and he killed aunt Jenna, I want to talk to him and ask why he didnt kill me the day we had met.

**Klaus POV**

At first I hadnt understood why Bella was here and I would've killed Damon if she wasnt here and the moment I had heard about this Edward I felt...jealous and when I heard the kind of pain he had left her in, I wanted to go to him and rip out his heart for hurting _my Bella, _wait what was I saying she's not mine.

* * *

**Well that's it, sorry this chapter is short but its a New Year special, I hope you liked it. **

**And dont forget to vote on my poll**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR and REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Don't forget to vote on my pole.**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I walked into The Grill and went to sit on the stool that was usually occupied by the elder Salvatore. I heard the door open and close but did not look up until I smelled Bella.

"What brings you here love?" I asked her and then it all made sense, why Bella smelled so good to me, better than the rest, I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to figure out. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard her speak.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Why don't you have a seat, love?" I asked her.

"Fine but thing that I want to talk about we can't talk about it here, it's not...comfortable, can we go back to Elena's and talk about it?" she asked, now I was seriously curious.

"Ok love,but I'm not invited in Elena Gilbert's house, but then, I'm sure you'll invite me in, won't you, love?" I asked, knowing she'd never invite me in and I was proved right.

"No, can we go somewhere else?" She asked me.

**Bella POV**

I kept looking at him, I really wanted to know why he didn't kill me.

"Sure love, why don't we go back to my place?" He asked me, well it wasn't really going to harm, but being in the same house with a psycho Original vampire Werewolf hybrid wasn't something I was looking forward to, but, yet, I decided to go, anyway Damon had given me vervain as well as wolfsbane so it wasn't like he'd enjoy drinking my blood.

"Fine, let's go there". I said, after the year with the Cullen's and Victoria behind me I wasn't at all afraid of vampires, but Klaus was different, he...intimidated me and that he was so handsome didn't help at all.

We walked out of the Grill and went over to his car. It was a Ferrari, as I got to the passenger side, he opened the door for me, and I slid inside. The drive to his house was silent. We stopped in front of the house, but it looked like a mansion, hell it was a mansion. As I was about to open the door, he already had it opened for me. I got out of the car and we began walking towards his house. As we got in the house, I couldn't help but gasp. It was a house that would put the Cullens' house at shame. We walked inside and to the living room, I sat down on the sofa and Klaus sat on the chair opposite to it.

"I need to ask you something". I told him. I had to be really careful about this.

"Ask away love."

"Why didn't you kill me on the day we met?" I was truly curious about that from the moment I saw him at the boarding house.

"I didn't kill you because it was your birthday, did you honestly think that low of me?" He asked, I looked up to see him, he was wearing a serious expression on his face and his eyes looked so sad, as if he expected me to trust him but knew that it were never to happen.

"No, I didn't think that low of you, I was just asking". I gave into him and he got up from his place on the chair and came to sit next to me. My heart was beating really fast. He leaned in closer and just as we were about to kiss, I realised that this was Klaus, the guy who killed Aunt Jenna, who made Elena's life miserable.

I pulled myself away from him. "I need to go home." I said.

"I'll leave you" he said and got up, just as I was about to argue I realised , I hadn't got my car so I nodded and got up to leave. But clumsy me, I slipped over my foot and was falling down. I closed my eyes expecting myself to hit the ground, but felt something strong catch me. I opened my eyes finding myself staring into Klaus' blue eyes. I couldn't look away from his eyes and neither could he. We kept staring into each others eyes for minutes. I leaned in closer to him. I had one hand wound around him and another on his chest and both his hands were on my waist. My phone rang, we both straightened up and I reached for my phone. It was an unknown number, yet I picked up m phone.

"Hello, Bella." The voice...,it couldn't be but it had to be.

* * *

**So that's the fourth chapter, sorry for making you wait so long, I had school. So, who do you think has called Bella and what has Klaus realised. Review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, this is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

_Previously_

_"I'll leave you" he said and got up, just as I was about to argue I realised , I hadn't got my car so I nodded and got up to leave. But clumsy me, I slipped over my foot and was falling down. I closed my eyes expecting myself to hit the ground, but felt something strong catch me. I opened my eyes finding myself staring into Klaus' blue eyes. I couldn't look away from his eyes and neither could he. We kept staring into each others eyes for minutes. I leaned in closer to him. I had one hand wound around him and another on his chest and both his hands were on my waist. My phone rang, we both straightened up and I reached for my phone. It was an unknown number, yet I picked up m phone._

_"Hello, Bella." The voice...,it couldn't be but it had to be._

* * *

Victoria". I could recognize her voice even in my sleep. I glanced up to see Klaus looking curious. "What do you want?" I asked even though I knew exactly what she wanted. Me.

"I want to rip you apart to pieces in front of your mate Edward, he killed my mate James, so that's how I'll be getting even. And don't forget that just because your not in Forks dosen't mean your father isn't". I heard her laugh from the phone, I was honestly scared from her now. But before I could say anything, Klaus took the phone out of my hand and started speaking.

"You better not even touch Bella cause if you do,_ I will reach down your throat and pull out your insides and every other part of your body before I finally set you on fire."_

There were a few seconds of silence and I assumed that Victoria was talking.

"Well I'm Klaus, you can do your research and you'll understand that even the Voltouri fears me, _sweetheart_". I was scared by the low yet threatning voice that Klaus was using, yet it was sexy, wait what, no, no, not sexy, definately not sexy. By now Klaus had hung up the phone and was handing it back to me.

"We should go back now, love". He said and I just nodded. We went out the front door, again Klaus opened the door for me. I got in and after a few he was starting the car. The ride back to the house was silent. We stopped in front of the house and I saw Stefan and Elena on the porch talking to eachother, I turned to thank Klaus when I noticed he was looking at the couple intenly.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"They broke up. But perhaps I should go". He said and I nodded. After saying goodbye I stepped out of the car and started walking towards the porch.

Elena POV

I was sitting in the house when someone knocked on the door and I imediately recognized it to be Stefan. I went and opened the door.

"Hey".

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure, come inside." I started to go inside but he started to pull me outside to the porch.

"Elena, I know that this is hard but I need to tell you this, that I notice that you and Damon are getting closer, no let me just finish. I think you need more time to decide between me and Damon." He said, I could see the sadness in his eyes, even my eyes were stinging with tears.

" Your breaking up with me" when he started to say something, I couldn't take it anymore "leave, just please". That's when I noticed a car pull up in the driveway. Klaus and along with him was Bella. What was she even doing with him, I decidedI would ask her later. I heard a whoosh and knew that Stefan had gone. Bella came towards me and Klaus had left.

"Hey"

"I'm sorry". She said and I knew Klaus had told her about my breakup. I just nodded and we went inside,

Bella POV

I had seen how much Stefan and Elena liked each other, Elena had gone out to meet Caroline and Bonnie and Jacob was in the forest. The bell rang, and I went to open the door. On the other side of the door was a man who was in his late twenties, he was wearing a black suit and his brown hair was spiked.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Is Elena here?" He asked.

"No, she's not I'm her cousin Bella, and you are?" I asked him though I had an idea of who he might be.

"Elijah" Elena said apperaing in the porch.

"Do you mind if we could talk Elena?" Elijah asked, and Elena nooded, seeing that I was no longer required I excused myself to go outside.

I was walking in a garden when I felt someone grab me roughly and press a handkechief to my nose, and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I really dont know what's gotten into me but here's another chapter.**

**I want to thank all of those who followed, favourited and reviewed.**

**Sorry, if this chapter is not good, it's not my best but I was completely sleep-deprived when I wrote this, but of course that's not an excuse.**

* * *

**Elena POV**

Bella had left so Elijah and I moved into the living room.

"Elena, I want to apologize for what Rebekah had done, and I know my apologizes aren't enough so if there's anything that I can help you with please do tell me." He said.

" Honestly Elijah I don't know how to respond to that but I know one thing, it wasn't your mistake and I know that one day I'll be able to forgive Rebekah but it just isn't now." I said honestly and my thoughts drifted back to Stefan and that he had broken up with me, I really don't know what to with Stefan and Damon and even with my transition. And then I remembered Elijah's offer and knew what I had to do.

"Elijah can you help with my transition. I mean Stefan wants me to do the animal blood diet but I can't keep it down. I can only drink directly from the vein and so I have to drink from Matt and I don't want him to be my personal blood bag." I said and waited for his answer.

"Yes, and Elena?" He asked. "Yeah" "why are you so upset?" Here comes the question I had dreaded.

"Stefan broke up with me" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. He looked at me briefly and nodded. He got up and after saying our goodbyes he left.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyelids and saw that I was tied to a chair._ Great_. I thought sarcastically.

Now what, but I'm sure Elena will look for me and even Jacob. But secretly I was wishing Klaus would find me. We were about to kiss, twice and then Victoria called. Is this her work but she wouldn't do this, right? No Klaus had threatened her. Oh Klaus, he was really good-looking but I couldn't be with him, but why?

Well he's a mass murderer and I still love Edward or do I? Ugh, I don't know. That's when I heard someone entering. A vampire obviously, but who and he had red eyes, so a Cold One.

"What do you want from me?" I heard myself asking even before I knew.

"We don't want anything, Victoria does, she created us."

**Elena POV**

It had been 5 hours since Bella had left. I called over Damon and Stefan and Klaus,what was Bella doing with him? A few minutes later Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, came in followed by Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. Of course only Elijah could enter so we all went outside except for Matt and Jeremy who stayed inside the house for 's friend Jacob had gone for some walks and I didn't call him cause I didn't have his number.

"Why did you call all of us here, Elena?" Elijah asked. But I ignored him and spoke to Klaus.

"Where's Bella, Klaus, its been 5 hours since I last met..." Before I could finish Klaus had left.

**Klaus POV**

I reached the Lockwood cellar and a weird smell reached my nose. Cold Ones.

I went inside and saw 3 of them, of course they thought I was a human so I just went in and killed them. I went further inside and saw Bella tied to a chair. I quickly went and untied her, scooped her up, and carried her back to the Gilbert house bridal style. I reached in a few seconds and saw them staring at me and Bella, Jeremy invited me inside and I placed Bella on the couch.

"What did you do to her?" Elena asked, clearly angry.

"Nothing, I just found her and got her here, do you think I would've hurt her?" I asked and regretted immediately.

"Why wouldn't you?" Damon asked.

"Yes, Nicklaus, why indeed, wouldn't you hurt her?"Elijah asked, I knew I could lie to everyone in this room but not Elijah. Well its time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Because she is my mate." I said calmly but the next thing I heard make me lose all my calmness.

"What?" Bella asked.

* * *

**Well that's it, let me know what you think.**

**Review and don't forget to vote on my poll.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I wasn't satisfied with the kiss between Klaus and Bella so I rewrote it. I hope you like it, please read and review.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"What?" I said, I had heard him say that I was his mate, which was really confusing.

As I looked at everyone in the room I decided I would like some privacy.

"Can you leave us alone for some time?" And although they looked unsure, they slowly left , while Elena being the last one.

I slowly got off the couch and went and stood beside Klaus.

"So, I'm your mate."

"Yes"

"You know you've hurt Elena so much, even though we didn't see each other we kept in touch and she has told me so many things about you. You killed her, even though she came back from it, you killed Aunt Jenna as a sacrifice, turned Tyler Lockwood into a hybrid, you're the reason Bonnie's mom is a vampire and Stefan lost his humanity and you're sister is the reason Elena's a vampire"

Wow, it sounded bad when you say it that way. "So I'll give you a chance but in exchange you will promise me that you will never hurt Elena"

"That means everything goes back to Elena, if I don't stop hurting her you won't give me a chance?" Klaus asked and he looked really hurt.

"No, I'll still give you a chance everyone deserves it, just, please don't hurt my sister." I said, I wanted to give him a chance because I knew about mate and all and if it was the same as imprinting, then I really wanted it. Edward had left me and I knew how much it pained me but I wanted stability in my relationship and if Klaus could give it to me, it would be great.

I lifted my eyes and saw Klaus moving towards me and I kept still, knowing what he was doing. I stared at him as he gazed back at me; his eyes were locked to mine and were burning with the intensity of a thousand suns.  
His face was only inches from mine and the warmth of his breath lit me up like a candle. I could feel his eyes watch my every move, from the slight twitch of my lip to the way my shoulders rose and fell as I breathed. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of my face and in an instant his lips were on mine. I let his soft lips tangle with mine, and his arms wrap strongly around my waist. Protectively holding me close to him. My heart was speeding with adrenaline. My hands went up and snaked around his neck as we deepened the kiss. He started drawing circles on my waist. He moaned and so did I. We were so caught up in the moment that we almost didn't hear Jacob shouting.

"What the hell, Bella, why are you kissing him, how can you just give him a chance, huh?"

I separated from Klaus and started "Jake-" but before I could even complete the sentence he phased and ran out.

**Elena POV  
**  
I was so tensed as I got out, I was worried for Bella.

"Elena" I jumped up and turned around.

"Elijah" I said breathing a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Nicklaus is completely serious and honest about Miss. Swan and that I don't think he would ever done anything to harm her."

I really wanted that to be true and then I remembered what Caroline had told about being sired to Damon and I thought that if there was anyone who knew about it would be Elijah or one of his siblings so I decided to ask him but not here.

"Elijah I wanted to ask you something but not here, could we uh meet for dinner...tomorrow?" I asked him a bit sheepishly.

"Sure". He said and turned to go away.

**Jacob POV**  
I ran back to the forest and phased back into human form, and quickly wore my shorts which I had kept hidden in the forest for situations like this. Honestly I didn't know why I was still there and then someone was standing right in front of me, a girl with blonde hair and then I looked into her eyes.

It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she is... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. And I knew that I had imprinted on her.

As I looked at her again she let out a breathe and I realised she was one of those traditional vampi... shit I imprinted on a vampire.

"OMG, you imprinted on me". She said and I didn't even bother to ask how she knew, I just nodded my head.  
"I'm Rebekah, I'm Klaus' sister, I'm telling you this cause you know him." Wow, as if imprinting on a vampire wasn't enough, it had to be a damn original.

* * *

**I hope the kiss was better, last time I was in a very bad mood so it came out as crappy, but this time I re-wrote it until I was satisfied. I would also like to thank Lust13 and Power Rangers Unite who had written this kiss as a Yahoo answer as the kiss is inspired.**


	8. AN 2

**Hey everyone, so I think some of you must be wondering why I'm not updating my story. Well I'm really sorry, but I have my revisions, finals and a lot of studies to do so I don't think I'll be able to update for the next two-three months, and even if I do it might be a little crappy cause I hardly get any free time. I'm really sorry to all of those who want to read my stories, but I just can't update now. Anyway if you and I get lucky, like really lucky, I'll be able to update like once or twice this month but not at all in March. **

**Well see you then and sorry for any inconvinience. **  
**I promise I'll make it worth the wait.**

**And also, I will write the next chapter from different POV's for the reaction of Bella being Klaus' mate.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, this isn't an actual new chapter, it's just an inside on everyone's mind when Klaus told everyone Bella is his mate. Now, I know that some of you thought that Bella giving Klaus a chance was not exactly normal, but here's the explaination: since she's Klaus' soulmate, he is her's too and so it was just the universe telling her to give him a chance.**  
**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review, favourite and follow the story, you guys are the best.**  
**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**  
**P.S - If anyone of you have a problem with any chapter please tell me what it is so I don't make the same mistakes again.**

* * *

**Damon POV**

"Because she is my mate". I heard Klaus say.

What the hell? that is so impossible, Klaus having a mate, who is Elena's cousin. Oh great, so now we have two leverages against Klaus, Caroline and Bella, but there was no way on earth I was going to use her against Klaus; granted I had known her only for a day, but I'd heard about what had happened with her and I was not about to increase her pain, but I swear if the big, bad hybrid ever tries to hurt her I will just kill him. Bella reminded too much of her, even if Stefan didn't know about her, I did and for her I will protect Bella.

**Elijah POV**

I was really glad that Nicklaus had finally found his mate, a witch had once told me that it was possible but I never thought it would happen. I was happy but I could see Elena wasn't. I would have to assure her but I hadn't even expected her to be happy after everything Nicklaus had done to het but right now what was more important was that Bella had heard Klaus say that she was his mate and the question was: how would she react?

**Caroline POV**

Wow, _mate_, Bella was Klaus' mate, yay not for her but for me, Klaus would finally stop irritating me with his drawings and fancy gifts and I could finally have some time with Tyler without him getting jealous about Klaus, but I really wanted to know what Bella was going to tell Klaus in private but right now I wanted to go and give this news to Tyler.

**Bonnie POV**

What the hell? Bella was Klaus' mate, well, I knew he was lying and I was going to prove it to everyone very soon. I wasn't going to let Klaus destroy the girl's life after everything that had happened to her, but I must say she was foolish, getting involved with a vampire knowing he was one and then being best-friends with a shape-shifter. Yeah she could easily pass off as Elena's sister more than her cousin.

**Stefan POV**

I couldn't care less about Klaus, so what if Bella was or wasn't his mate I have a buisness to attend to, so it's good that Bella already told us to leave her and Klaus alone.

**Unknown POV**

Well now this changes things, if only I get that girl I will have really good leverage against Klaus. And now that I had Elena's human blood, my plan was going to be set into action very soon. Now I needed just one more person to come and I would have everything I need.

* * *

**Well that's it, so who is this third person and what is his/her plan and who does Stefan have a meeting with? Well don't worry thing's will be cleared up very soon.**

**Also, Damon dosen't have any feelings for Bella, he's just being that way because of a certain secret that willl be revealed very soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**See you soon and happy Valentine's day in advance.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone I guess I'm on a roll, anyway this is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Finally, this day was over and to think that something normal was to happen with me. Of course it wouldn't, now think of all the supernatural stuff that I'm involved with: my best friend is a shape-shifter, my ex-boyfriend a Cold One, my cousin a vampire and I was a 1000 year old original vampire-werewolf hybrid's mate, there is no space for supernatural in my life anymore. I quickly fell off to sleep with this thought and strangely enough I didn't have any bad dreams tonight.

I woke up with a start the next day and realised that I would have to leave for Forks tonight. I went downstairs to find Elena sitting alone drinking blood from a glass and felt like throwing up. Elena must have seen this on my face and quickly gulped down the blood, washed the glass and started making breakfast and I quickly stepped in to help her.

"So, where's Jeremy?" I asked breaking the silence between us while making the bacon.

"He's gone to the Grill with Matt. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly and then continued-"I have to go back to Forks tonight".

"What, no, we haven't even talked yet... so what's going on between you and Klaus?" She asked, I didn't know how to answer that question so I countered it with another one.

"Are you comfortable with me and Klaus?" By now we had finished making breakfast and had moved it to the dinning table. We took our plates and started eating. After what seemed an hour, Elena finally answered. I was very tensed about what she would think as Klaus had done many wrongs to her for his own selfish reasons.

"I'm fine with him long as he doesn't hurt you and it will take some time but I'll eventually learn to tolerate him."  
I was happy and for now this was the best reaction I could get.

"So, what's up with you?" I asked Elena and I was truly curious to know.

"Well, Stefan broke up with me." Wow that was bad. "And Caroline thinks I'm sired to Damon".

"What does that mean?" I asked her, I wanted to know what was going on in her life. When my parents had separated she had taken the most care of me. She came to live with me, watched movies with me, talked to me for hours and did my homework or assignments when I was too busy crying my eyes out or sleeping.

"It means that I will do whatever Damon tells me to and Caroline's theory has been proven right when earlier Damon had said that I wouldn't be able to drink blood from a bag and I wasn't able to keep it down but then he said I can drink from a blood bag and now I can. In fact, I'm meeting Elijah at dinner tonight so that I can ask him if he knows anything about this" Elena said slightly blushing at the thought of Elijah and suddenly something occurred to me.

"Elena, do you like Elijah?" I asked her and saw her expressions changing from blushing to confusion.

"I don't know, I mean the way I feel about him, I've never felt about Stefan or Damon. He actually listens to me, takes my feelings and opinions into consideration and I don't know and I'm so nervous about tonight's dinner, it's almost a date and we'll be together and alone." I felt really bad for Elena, she had changed so much since the last time I'd met her, she was fun then and now she's mature, too mature for her age.

"I really wish I could do something for you... um Elena?"

"Yeah".

"I need to tell you something, you know how Jacob's a werewolf and the entire imprinting thing?" I asked her and she nodded "well he imprinted".

"On who?" she asked, now this was gonna be a big one, since Rebekah had actually killed her once.

"Rebekah." I answered shortly and waited for her to take it in.

"Oh, well I guess it's none of my business, I'd actually be happy for her if she hadn't killed me". Elena answered and it wasn't sarcastic, but genuine, and then it came to my head.

"Elena, how about I move here with you and Jeremy, its Spring break anyway." _Please say yes, please say yes_.

"Ok, but Uncle Charlie should agree". She said and I nodded. I took my phone out and called Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie, how are you?" I asked him.

"Fine, how 'bout you?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Good, listen can I stay here with Elena and Jeremy untill Spring Break gets over?" I asked him, wondering what I'd do if he said no.

"Ok, but I'll come over there with a few change of clothing for you later today, alright?" He asked, said yes and I bid farewell before hanging up and jumping up and down hugging Elena. We sat talking there and after a few hours had lunch, when it was almost five-thirty we were out of ideas of what to do.

"Great, so what should we do next?" Elena asked.

"Ohh, I know, lets pick out a dress for you to wear to your date tonight." I said teasing her about dinner with Elijah.

"It's not a date". She retorted.

"Whatever you say, ma'am" I said walking up the stairs.

After an hour we found the perfect dress for her. It was a black strapless one-piece with a rose on top. She said she wanted to look at 1/3rd as elegant as Elijah as he'd be wearing a suit. And then I had an idea.

"Wait here I'll be right back." Without waiting for her response I went to my room dug through my suitcase and finally found them.

I quickly went back to the room and kept them in front of Elena. She gasped seeing them.

"Oh my God, these are so beautiful Bella, thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Alice had bought them for my prom."

Elena opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang. We went downstairs and Elena opened the door. We were shocked by what we saw next. Standing over the other side of the threshold were Elijah, Klaus and Charlie.

**Klaus POV**

I was sitting on the sofa drawing a sketch, well Bella's sketch which I was planning to gift her. How she had accepted me was still a mystery, but I was happy. More happy than I had ever been in the last 1000 years. I heard Elijah coming down, I looked up to see that he was wearing a more expensive and elegant black suit. Now I was curios, where was he going?

"Where are you going Elijah?"

"Dinner." He replied shortly which meant there was more to dinner.

"With whom?" I asked already having a guess at who it was, and if it actually Elena then I would go with Elijah for I had to see Bella.

"Elena." He replied shortly.

"Well good, I'm coming with you, I have to see Bella." He made no reply, just nodded.

We walked up to his and I got into the passenger seat. We drove in silence for the next 10-15 minutes when saw a man in mid-forties standing on the road and waving for us to stop and Elijah being the man that he was, stopped the car.

"Can you give me a lift till the town square, I just came from the airport and the cab broke down mid-way." He said, well this was going to be an easy prey.

"What is your name?" Elijah asked compelling the man.

"Charlie Swan". The man answered and now I was really curious since he shared Bella's last name.

"Are you by any means related to Bella Swan?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm her father, I was going to the Gilbert residence",he replied. Thanks to Elijah for asking his name or I would've drained him dry and then Bella would never have forgiven me.

"Very well, please come in, we were going to the Gilbert residence as well." Elijah said and Charlie got in the back seat. On our way to Elena's house we made some small talk and Elijah said we knew Elena as he was a writer and needed some information which belonged to her mother.

* * *

**Well that's it, this is officially the biggest chapter I've ever written.**  
**REVIEW.**


	11. AN

Ok, so not a new chapter, this A/N is just to inform that I have re-written the seventh chapter as I wasn't satisfied with it. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow or Monday by farthest.

Also, I'm writing two new stories about Delena and Klaroline, so if anyone's interested let me know by PM or review to this chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

"Charlie, what are you doing with Klaus and Elijah?" I asked m father. I knew he was going to come to town, and I knew that Elijah and Elena were going for dinner and he was there to pick her up, and I could guess what Klaus was doing here, but what were they all doing here together.

"Oh the cab I was coming in broke down and they gave me a lift saying that they were coming here in the first place. Oh and Elena, how are you honey and I hope Bella staying here until Spring Break isn't a problem." Charlie said and on hearing that I was staying here till spring break Klaus' face lit up and Elijah had a knowing look.

"I'm fine, uncle Charlie and Bella staying here isn't a problem at all, in fact me and Jeremy are so happy that she's staying here. Oh, why don't you all come in?" Charlie came in and kept his duffel bag on the table and turned towards Elijah, Klaus and Elena who were having a silent conversation. Then Elijah and Elena left for dinner and Charlie grimaced and I knew it was because of the age difference. And then he invited Klaus for dinner. Wow, super awkward, Charlie used to hate Edward and now when he'll know that me and Klaus are now on a complicated status, GREAT.

We sat down for dinner, I remembered Edward and the Cullen's couldn't and wondered if Klaus could eat but then I thought that Elena had breakfast with me and that she and Elijah had gone out for dinner so I guess even Klaus could eat.  
"So, Klaus what do you do?" Charlie asked Klaus and I wondered what he would tell since he couldn't tell he's in school or something he's way old for that, 1000 to be presice or maybe 22-23 in physical age.  
"I just graduated from the Cranbrook Academy of Arts and am looking for job. But you tell me, I know that Bella and Elena are cousins but I don't know how, are you her mother's brother, if you don't mind me asking Charlie."

"Yes, I'm her mother's brothers Klaus, so who else is in your family?" Charlie asked Klaus. Now I was curious, I had heard from Elena about the Mikealsons but I wanted to hear it from Klaus too see how he managed to explain the human version.

"Oh, my eldest brother Elijah, he's written some books but believe me he has made some really good decisions in business matters, I older brother Finn and my parents died a few years ago, I have a younger brother Kol who goes to Standford and a sister Rebekah, she studies with Jeremy and Elena."

Wow, he made so much of it up, but Cranbrook Academy, I wonder if he's really ever been there but then again he has lived a thousand years, it's possible. Also, I know that when he spoke of his parents and Finn there was a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"So, Bella when will Elena be back?" Charlie asked clearly concerned as to why Elena had gone for dinner with a guy so much older than her.

"Oh don't worry about Elena, my brother is the last person to hurt her." Klaus said just as I was about to answer, he continued. " And Charlie, I need to tell you something".

"Sure." Was Charlie's only reply.

"Bella and I like each other". He said.

I choked when he said that and Charlie turned to look at me for conformation. And then I thought that if Klaus, a 1000 year old vampire is pretending to be human and has not already has had had Charlie for his dinner since he's my father then I'm gonna stand up for him, I mean us.

"Yes, Charlie I do like him." I told him dreading whatever that would be coming next. Charlie opened his mouth to say something just as the bell rang. I went and opened it to reveal Elena and Elijah, who both looked as if they had seen a ghost.

**Elena POV**

We got into the car and drove to the hotel in silence, it wasn't awkward silence it was comfortable silence. We reached the hotel and went inside. Our table was in a corner of the restaurant and judging by the interior and decor, I could tell it was at least a Five-Star hotel. We sat down at the table and placed our orders, I was feeling a little uncomfortable after the discussion I had had with Bella.

"So what is it that you couldn't tell me at your house?"

"I don't know how but Caroline and Stefan think I'm sired to Damon, I mean how is that even possible?" I asked him, knowing and hoping he had the answer to it.

"When a human is turned by a vampire they have feelings for, they get sired to the vampire -" he stopped talking to me staring straight ahead. I turned around to see what it was that caused this distress and I was shocked to see him of all the people in the world. But how could it be, he was dead! Damon and Stefan never told me he had become a vampire and certainly thought that I was Katherine for he looked angry and confused. And then he was gone, just like that, I mean the way he was looking at me I thought he'd kill me, but the question was: how the hell did he turn, who turned him and what was he doing here in the first place. I was scared and knowing that he was here Stefan would be guilty and Damon...angry, and both of them confused.

"Did you see him?" I asked Elijah to confirm that I did see him and wasn't hallucinating.

"Yes but how is that possible?"

" I don't know". I replied.

"Let's go and talk to Damon and Stefan about this." He suggested and though I knew that I didn't want to see Stefan now, it was important. I nodded my head, he paid the bill and we went back to my house. I rung the bell and Bella opened it followed by Klaus and Charlie. Weird, but as weird as the thing or let's say person I saw today.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, sorry for not updating soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, so the 12th chapter, and I'm so happy you guys like the story. So I'm almost there to a 100 reviews, so please review. I hope you like it and sorry to Damon fans if I don't to justice to his sarcasm.**

* * *

**Stefan POV  
**  
The forest was vast and dense. I reached a small clearing which I instantly recognised as the ground Klaus had used for the sacrifice. I looked down at my watch, 9'o clock, I was right on time. Due to my vampire senses I could hear her coming and soon enough she was standing right behind me. But why would she wanted to meet me was a huge question. Also, I sensed a vampire coming with her.

"Esther, why did you want to meet me?" I asked her turning around and saw the person I least expected to see her with.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?"

"Why he's with me will be clear soon enough Stefan, but now the proposition I have for you, you help me kill Klaus and-"

"No, Esther, I'm not doing any such thing , if Klaus dies, then so do I and so does Elena and so does Damon". Did she honestly think I was that foolish?

"I'll do a spell to severe the bloodline and save you, Elena and your brother Damon and then we'll find the cure for the three of you." She said.

"What cure?" I said, though I had a faint idea of what she was talking about.

"The cure to vampirism." And that was it, I never wanted this life for Elena and if Damon gets to live a normal life, then it was worth it.

"What do I have to do?" I asked her.

"We'll go to the house where the witches were burnt and talk there". She said and her and Tyler started walking away and I followed closely behind them.

**Third POV  
**  
Little did they know that while all this was going on Kol was hiding in the shadows and seeing it all.  
He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Nik, I want to see you, not just you but Rebekah, Elijah, Damon, the doppelgänger, the blond vampire, everyone at our house, now."

"What is the problem Kol, I'm kind of in the middle of something?" Klaus replied from the other side.

"Mother's back." Was all Kol said as he hung up the phone and started towards his house.  
Gilbert house.

Elijah and Elena came in and saw that something was rather off. Klaus chose to speak at that very moment.  
"I think we should carry on this conversation tomorrow at breakfast?" He half-said, half-asked.

"Yes, I would like that" Charlie said. He had come here to his daughter if was alright and had moved on which she obviously had and for the first time he felt Edward was actually good for Bella but, there was something about Klaus that he couldn't point a finger at, something off, something dangerous.

Soon Klaus and Elijah left and Elena went upstairs saying she had a tough night and needed to sleep. Charlie and Bella raised their eyebrows at this but said nothing. Soon they were the only one's left.

"So.." Charlie started but was interrupted by a rather loud knocking on the door. Bella opened the door to see Klaus and Elijah standing on the other side of the threshold. Elijah walked right in without saying a word and went straight up to Charlie.

"Bella and Elena are going with us, you will not tell anyone anything and neither will you ask them where they went and now you will go to bed and sleep." Bella couldn't believe her eyes, Elijah was compelling her father; soon enough Elena was down and Charlie went to his room, clearly compelled.

"Why did you compel him?" Elena asked Elijah clearly concerned as to why Elijah would do such a thing.  
"Why didn't you stop him?" Bella asked Klaus.

"Our mother's here and Kol wants to tell us all something, everyone, at our house." Klaus said looking guilty.  
Just then Jeremy entered from the front door but stopped in his tracks as he saw the four of them discussing something important.

"Jer, please call Bonnie, Matt and Tyler and tell them to meet us at Klaus' mansion and that we'll explain them everything once we get there." Elena said. Jeremy nodded his head and called everyone.

They all started to move and went to Elijah's car. While Elena sat on the front seat, Bella was crammed between Jeremy and Klaus on the backseat.

Soon enough they were at the Mickelson mansion.

**Damon POV  
**  
I was sitting at the grill drowning my sorrows in alcohol thinking about how much Bella resembled to her when the door opened. I couldn't care less until I realised it was Caroline. She ordered a glass bourbon. Why the hell is she of all people drinking? I turned in my chair to face her. I had my trademark smirk and did the eye thing that_ irritated_ Elena.

"Since when have you started drinking heavy, blondie? Jealous you're not Klaus' obsession anymore?" I asked though I knew that she hated Klaus flirting with her and though I was the one who'd play her as distraction for Klaus, I cared for her and it was proved when I came between her and Tyler when he had turned and gone to bite her. I was always guilty of what I had done to her when she was human.

"No...Tyler was cheating on me" she admitted in a small voice and I knew that as much as I hated her I had to comfort her but I was so angry at that dog for what he had done to her.

"Hey, Caroline it's ok, he didn't deserve you anyway, you can find someone way better him." I said feeling the need to comfort her.

"How...how could he do this to me?" She said breaking down into sobs.

"Hey, Caroline I know how it is, come on let's go somewhere else and talk?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I took her outside the Grill and we blurred to the Boarding house. We sat on the sofa and I patted her back until she finally calmed down.

"I know how it is." I told her.

"No, no you don't, you have on idea." She said arrogantly. If only she knew and I was gonna tell her know, partially because I wanted to comfort her and partly 'cause I had too much to drink, even for a vampire.  
"Back when I was with Katherine, we weren't in a relationship but seeing her with Stefan made me feel betrayed and... cheated." I said. After a few hours when she'd finally calmed down, we both received a message from Elena. It read:

_See us at the Mikealson mansion. Esther's back.  
_  
What the fuck.

* * *

**Ok and don't forget to vote on my poll. **

**Bye, hope you have a nice weekend and did you see**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating this long, my finals are starting so I had to study, also this is the last chapter I'm posting, you'll get the next one in April. So I'm finally gonna reveal the secret guy who Elena and Elijah saw at the restaurant. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Vote on my new poll.**

* * *

**Third POV**  
Everyone had gathered in the living room. Bella was confused and unaware as to why they were here.

Soon Kol told everyone that Esther was back from the dead, again.

"So mama Original is back?" Damon asked.

"Yes, she is. What do think I'm speaking, Spanish that you didn't understand?" Kol retorted at Damon

"Oh, it was just a rhetorical question, but I thought you'd understand, after having lived so long". Damon retorted.

"Wait where are Stefan and Tyler?" Caroline asked to no one in particular to try and calm Kol and Damon.

"Right, you see they aren't gonna come because they are involved in moth- Esther's plan." Kol said, and then continued "Esther is planning is to kill all of us, specially Klaus and told Stefan that if he'd help her then she would severe their blood lines and save him, Elena and Damon and then find the cure for them."

"What cure?" Klaus asked though it looked like he already knew what it was.

"The cure to vampirism." Kol said and everyone in the room except Rebekah and Elijah were shocked.

"How is that even possible?" Elena asked Kol, clearly dazed and thought about what would happen if she got it. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by Klaus answering the question.

"The Five, a group of five vampire hunters that had lived 900 years ago, had the map to find the cure." Klaus told and Elijah continued.

"We were living in Italy at that time and met Alexander who was one of the five and was looking for and killing vampires with his friends, as in the other four." He was about to continue when Kol continued.

"And Rebekah went and fell in love with Alexander, they were to get married." He stopped and Rebekah continued.

"We thought he didn't know we were vampires because they thought vampires could come out only in the night. One night though, Alexander managed to stab me in the back" Rebekah stopped to glare at Elena before continuing. "He then went on to stab all my brothers, but their plan failed when the dagger didn't work on Nik because of his werewolf side. Then, of course he killed all five of them. " Rebekah said.

"But what I don't understand is how they're back if all of them were dead." Kol said.

"Well, we do not know if they're back, we just know that Ester might try to bring them back." Elijah said.

"Oh Damon" Elena started and he turned to look at her. "Me and Elijah went to dinner today" Elena started, but was interrupted by Rebekah.

"Oh really Elena, wow you really are an ancestor of Katherine and Tatia. First you break up with Stefan, then you jump straight into Damon's arms, only to find that you're sired to him and then go on a dinner with Elijah, what's left, jumping into bed with Nik."

"Rebekah". One word from Elijah was enough to make her shut-up.

"Anyway" Elena continued "we saw someone from your past, who we thought was dead."

"Oh, really, who?" Damon asked giving Elena his full attention.

"Your father... Giuseppe Salvatore" Elena said and Damon froze. For the next two minutes he didn't say anything and when he did he was in complete denial.

"What? How? When? But- He's dead." Damon said.

"But we saw him Damon and I knew it was him." As soon as Elena completed her sentence Damon ran out of the house. As Elena was about to go behind him Elijah stopped her.

"You should give him some time alone." He told her. And they continued talking about the Five and what Esther's plan could be, when suddenly Bella spoke up.

"Hey, you know maybe Katherine knows about how Giuseppe Salvatore turned and where he is now." All turned to look at Bella with a surprised expression.

"That makes sense, she likes to know things that concern Stefan." Klaus said.

"But we don't know where she is." Elena said.

"I'm sure she's in Phoenix." Klaus said and then seeing the expression on Bella's face continued "I keep a track on her to make sure she's not planning to hurt me or any of my siblings."

* * *

**This is just a filler, next chapter will have a lot of Klaus and Bella scenes.  
**  
**So, hope I didn't disappoint you with the mystery man being Damon and Stefan's dead father, I'll be explaining later how he's still alive. Also, this story is obviously Klaus and Bella centered but there are side couples, like Elejah and Daroline, but I'd like to know whether you want to see Bonnie with someone from the pack like Seth or do you want to see her with Kol.  
**  
**Also I'm starting another story, it might be a crossover on TVD and Twilight, so take my poll and let me know which couples you would like to see.  
**  
**Let me know what you think.  
**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : So, you can congratulate me cause my exams are finally over and that means more updates, pray that I pass.**

**A big thanks to my Beta Problem Child1**

**A special dedication to lunabloodmoon666.**

* * *

**BPOV  
**As I sat in the car with Caroline, Klaus, and Damon, I couldn't help but feel the tension. I was Klaus' mate and I knew he had been flirting with Caroline before meeting me. I also knew she had been in a relationship with Damon. Due to these dynamics, there was an uncomfortable silence in the car. I still couldn't believe I was Klaus' mate and even though I had kissed him back, Edward still held a prominent place in my heart. I didn't know what to think of my relationship with Klaus, if it even was one. I was obviously his mate, but I didn't know if he loved me. I didn't even think he was capable of it anymore, but I knew there was still a part of him that still held humanity.

And then I remembered his determination to make sure Esther didn't harm anyone. I was so angry at myself and guilty for what I said.

With this I recalled the events of Sunday.

"Well than we should go and ask Katherine," Elena said.

Everyone liked this idea.

"I'll go and ask her," Elena said.

"No, I'll go, Elena, she'll kill you if she sees you," Caroline said.

"I'll come too," I said and seeing the look on everyone's faces elaborated, "So that I can see my mom."

"Well in that case I'll come considering Katerina's on the run from me". Klaus said. It was decided that Caroline would go talk to Katherine and Klaus and I tagged along to make sure she didn't get hurt, and meet my mother and Phil. We decide to go the very next day.

We all called it a night and gradually everyone left, leaving me, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Elena, Jacob, and Elijah. Jacob and Rebekah left and none of us questioned where while Kol said he was going to sleep. Elijah had offered to drive Elena and I home, but Klaus said he'd drop me off later. After they left, Klaus took my hand ever so gently and sat me down on the couch to which I responded with a raised eyebrow. He crouched down to my level and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I want to tell you something," he said. At first I was confused, but then he continued, "I want you to stay away from Esther, and that I promise you I'll never leave you like Edward did. I know you must be thinking as to why I'm saying all of this suddenly. You know that you're my mate, but you didn't come to know the way I wanted you to know it. I also want you to know that I'm never going to hurt your family, Bella," he said, and I started feeling angry.

"How can you even say that when you've hurt Elena so much? You know even if Edward left me, at least he wasn't a monster. But you are. Today when I heard what all of you were talking about, about how yourmother wants to kill you, I thought that you're so bad that even your mother wants to kill you. I'm sorry that I even kissed you," I told him in a fit of anger and walked home. There I kept thinking of how rude I was, he was apologizing and trying to change and I said all of that.

This is how I'm here today, seeing if I can apologize.

* * *

**I know Bella is a little bitchy in this chapter but that ill be explained soon.**

**Thanks to all those who REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED AND READ THE STORY, I LOVE YOU ALL A LOT.**

**Any reviews are welcome.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**Do you want Bonnie with Kol or Seth?**

**Also, I need a Beta for a one-shot I've written on Kol and Elena, so if anyone is interested PM me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey,everyone this chapter is specially updated today because I have passed my examinations with distinction, so till the next two days, if you have any demands or ideas regarding this story, you can either leave me a review or PM me.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and are following this story. I love you guys a lot.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**I would also like to thank my Beta, Problem Child1, you are awesome.**

**Read the A/N at the end of the story, it's important.**

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Wow, this was embarrassing. Klaus, Bella, and Damon, and I had been driving for five hours and were at our desired destination the next day. Klaus was driving, Damon in the passenger seat, and Bella and I behind them. Suddenly the car stopped. Awesome, now what?

"What happened, Klaus, why did you stop the car?" I asked him.

"Bella needs to eat, Caroline and we need to feed, so come on get down everyone," Klaus said, and I got down. It was a good thing Klaus was not behind me or it would've been a matter of time I had given into him.

All of us got down to Bella's side who was still getting down and she slipped but before she could fall Damon caught her. I looked up to Klaus whose jealousy and anger were clear in his eyes and I was angry too; why couldn't have Damon just let her fall or Klaus catch her? I felt so jealous, Damon never caredabout me when I was human, but then he used me as an object and I didn't know if I could forgive him.

"Caroline, can we talk, love?" Klaus asked me.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I saw Klaus asking Caroline asking something and felt a pang of jealousy within me but I ignored it as I walked with Damon. We went inside the small hotel and I slid in the last booth across from Damon.

"Jealous of Blondie?" Damon asked me and I realized something.

"Why have you given nicknames to everyone other than me and Elena?" I asked him.

"Why, do you want one?" Damon asked but answered seriously. "Because I love Elena and even before I did, I had this connection with Elena and I knew that Elena would always understand me. I guess I didn't want to hide myself behind a mask of sarcasm from her. And you, I think that Sparkly has already put you through enough for me to with my nicknames for you. And see, Blondie and Original Hybrid are back".

And sure enough they were. I wondered what they were talking about but decided it was none of my business. Klaus came and started to sit with me but Caroline beat him to it. So Klaus very reluctantly went and sat next to Damon.

"Did you order anything?" Klaus asked looking at me.

"Not yet," I replied. Oh how I wanted to apologize to him.

When the waiter came I ordered a burger and a cola. Damon said he needed a bite – whatever that meant – and Caroline went with him, which left me and Klaus. Just as I was about to apologize the waiter came backwith my food.

"I want to apologize to you for what I said yesterday. I don't know what took over me, I'm sorry," I said and waited for his response.

"It's ok, I did do a lot to your family," he said. However I wasn't done. That's when I saw her.

"Elena," I said. I thought she wasn't coming, so what was she doing here?

"Ah, Katerina," Klaus said. So this was Katherine who turned Aunt Jenna and made Klaus use her for the sacrifice. God, why was I so angry?

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Klaus wanted to talk to me, why?

"Yeah, sure what happened?"

"I wanted to apologize to you." At this I raised my eyebrows; this was not what I was expecting to hear from Klaus.

"Why?"

"I was behind you, trust me, Caroline I was truly intrigued by you and really liked you. But Bella is my mate, the person I've waited since a witch had told me I had one in the 14th century. Elijah knows too. I'm sorry, Caroline, but on the plus side you can now be with Tyler without me fighting with him over you," he he said Tyler's name something broke inside me and I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

"Caroline, did I say something wrong?" He asked me and I answered him honestly, if he'd asked me this three days ago I wouldn't have told him the truth, but now that Bella was here, I knew I could.

"Tyler cheated on me," I told him and remembered how I had found out about him and Hayley.

When I reached there the door was closed and I could hear voices from inside. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it, but no one did so I opened it myself. I went inside and heard a woman moaning. Oh God, what was happening?

I went upstairs and opened the door and saw Tyler and some girl I didn't know in bed.

"Care let me-" Tyler started but boy I wasn't going to listen to him.

I just left without looking back.

It was Klaus' voice which pulled me back to reality.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but if he was sired to me he wouldn't have cheated on you. Well I think we should go back now."

"'Kay." When we were getting back, I heard Damon and Bella talking about why he didn't give her any nickname. Wow, I felt something when I realized that Damon cared about Bella and felt jealous and self-conscious, like I was before I became a vampire.

When I saw Klaus I realized he had the same expression, he was jealous too. We went and sat, and Damon and I decided to grab a bite – of course a blood bag.

* * *

**Bella POV**

We had called Damon and Caroline as Klaus and I followed Katherine into an alley.

Soon they arrived and thus began something that was more violent than James' death.

* * *

**Guys, I don't think I'm getting enough reviews. I meaqn, there are around 25,000 views for this story but only 125 reviews. Not to be greedy or pushy, but I go through a lot of trouble to update my story and I would really appreciate it if I get more reviews.**

**They don't have to be 3 or 4 lines long; a simple 'Good Work' or 'Update Soon" will suffice. It dosen't have to be positive. **

**And I appreciate all who have reviewed the story, thank you guys so much. And, when the story reaches 150 reviews, I will be revealing Esthere's plan, well a part of it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry for the wait.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Like I had said, I will reveal a part of Esther's plan as I get 150 reviews and as of now we are only 12 reviews behind. So Review.**

**I would also like to thank my Beta Reader ProblemChild1.**

* * *

**B POV**

We were now heading towards my house to meet my mom and Phil. Of course I was going to introduce Klaus as my boyfriend, and Damon and Caroline as mine and Elena's friends. I just couldn't believe what Katherine had said.

* * *

"What happened Damon, was Elena so bad in bed that you had to come to me for fun. And why Klaus, Caroline, and the brunette?" She asked.

God, I was really angry.

"Katherine," Damon purred, "what do you know about my dad?"

"He tried to kill me and all other vampires in Mystic Falls and that your brother killed him," she told Damon, with that ridiculous smirk on her face.

"Oh really, then why did Elena and Elijah see him in a diner?" Caroline asked Katherine, who still had that stupid smirk on her face. All this while Klaus had disappeared somewhere.

"Elena and Elijah had dinner together, wow, so Elijah is still stuck up on the Petrova's huh, well tell her-" she was cut off by Klaus.

"Katerina," he said coming towards her, and in a quick motion had her pinned against the wall. He then changed his face, and instead of veins appearing below his eyes and his pupils dilating, his eyes turned yellow in colour and he bit Katherine.

Of course, werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire.

"Now tell, how is Damon and Stefan's father still alive?"

"Fine, when he was taking me to the tomb, I gave him my blood and when Stefan killed him, he too became a vampire. He's been working with Mikeal, that's all I know, ok?" Katherine said, wow that was quick. Klaus then produced a bottle containing his blood, I presume; and told her to leave.

"So Damon looks like our fathers have come together to kill us," Klaus said. Again, I was angry; for absolutely no reason. What was wrong with me?

"Oh, don't worry Klaus, your dad's dead, so they can't come together to kill us," Damon replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Tyler POV**

I was finally alone, no Caroline or Hayley. I went through my mom's wine stash and poured myself a all, Klaus had been in my body for at least two days and kissed my girlfriend.

Just as I was about to drink my wine though, my phone rang. I groaned loudly. I didn't know the number which flashed on the screen, so I picked it up guessing it was some credit card company.

Boy was I wrong.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hello, Tyler Lockwood?" The woman on the other side of the phone said.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked, sure I had never heard this voice before. I picked up my glass of wine to drink as she spoke.

"I'm Esther Mikealson. I believe it's time we meet." I dropped my glass to the floor out of shock. Esther Mikealson, the person who can help us kill Klaus, of course ourselves included. "Come to the forest on the outskirts of Mystic Falls at 6o'clock." And just like that she hung up.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll.**


End file.
